Ranks
Ranks are positions that can be bought or earned in Mineplex. Once acquired, the player receives benefits, including exclusive Cosmetics, priority access to servers, disabled chat delay, and the like. Certain ranks also identify the player, such as staff members. Public ranks were first added on June 27th, 2013, while staff ranks were supposedly available from the start of Mineplex. Player ranks Player ranks are available to both the general public and staff members; staff members can have these ranks, but they don't have to. They are purchased with money, and are generally available for a subscription price and a lifetime price. Player ranks once affected minigames gameplay-wise; however, this is no longer true in order to conform to the EULA. Current ranks The ranks are listed from those with the least benefits to those with the most. Discontinued Ranks The ranks are listed from those with the least benefits to those with the most. Staff ranks Staff ranks are given to players who become staff members through the acceptance of an application or personal selection, and each one designates a specific responsibility. These include moderating the chat, cleaning up the forums, coming out with new game content, and the like. Some staff members can occasionally have more than one staff rank. Staff members cannot have donor ranks for the duration of their appointment. Players that possess them upon the beginning of their appointment will have theirs removed until demotion. If this transpires, the donor rank will be returned. Ranks are listed from those with the most responsibility to those with the least. Miscellaneous ranks History October 9th, 2015 - Halloween * * August 12th, 2015 - Carl & Lobby Update * Readded 75% rank sale until August 16th, 2015. July 3rd, 2015 - Epic Map Update * 75% off rank sale expanded over the weekend. June 16th, 2015 - Huge Sale & News (Friendly Update) * 3 second chat message delay implemented to counteract spammers and advertisers. Ranked players and players above level 25 are unaffected. December 23rd, 2014 - Christmas Update * Released Legend rank. Not to be confused with the June 27th, 2013 update. October 3rd, 2014 - Friends, Ranks, Maps * Ultra and Hero ranks now receive monthly bonuses. * Ultra has a 25% more chance to find Game Loot, Hero has 50%. September 16th, 2014 - Ranks, Leaders, MS * Announced the selling of permanent ranks permanently. * Members now have access to Beta Test Servers. September 13th, 2014 - Tournament and Ranks * Announced the selling of permanent ranks for a limited time. August 9th, 2014 - Big New Changes (The Great Update) * All rank-exclusive kits are now purchasable with Gems. Buying a new rank no longer unlocks all kits. July 18th, 2014 - Ultra for $4.99! * Announced the selling of monthly Ultra and Hero ranks for $4.99 and $9.99, respectively. July 18th, 2014 - The Great Restructure June 18th, 2014 - Man the Battlements! * Summer Discount announced: Ultra is now $24.99 and Hero is now $59.99. December 21st, 2013 - Christmas Time * Announced 50% sale of ranks. * Removed individual game Ultras. * Added Hero rank. October 12th, 2013 - Weekend Update * Global Ultras can now join full servers. July 21st, 2013 - Mineplex Store Sale! * Rank sale announced. June 27th, 2013 - Big News * Introduced new ranks Pro, Ultra, Legend, and Ultimate.